jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lotus Temple
The Lotus Temple is the twenty-ninth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Jackie searches for the Lotus Temple. Jade gets lost and finds the temple. She also encounters a young girl who is cursed. Jade promises to help her break the curse. Plot Jade, Jackie, and a Monk are in search of the Lotus Temple, to find the mythic Scroll of Hung Chao, which is said to hold inscriptions of great power. After being told by Jackie to go find firewood for their camp, Jade discovers the temple and meets a young girl named Xu Lin who is the temple guardian, cursed to become a monster every time there is an intruder. Xu Lin explains to Jade that five years, she wandered off into the wood against her fathers wishes and accessed the Lotus Temple to spent the night. However, when dawn arrived, Xu Lin vanished along with the temple and became its new guardian. Xu Lin also reveals that the last guardian of the temple found the means to escape the curse and that she's been search for the means, but was never successful. Jade agrees to help Xu Lin escape, and is invited inside by Xu Lin, keeping her safe from attack. Meanwhile, Jackie and the Monk are in search of Jade, coming to find the Lotus Temple. Jackie asks the Monk if he is coming, but the says he "would not want to intrude", and waits outside for Jackie who heads inside the temple to find Jade. After leading Jade on a tour of the temple, Xu Lin is turned into the guardian monster because Jackie entered. Without being detected, the Monk enters the temple and falls through a trapdoor in the lower parts of the temple, much to his liking. Elsewhere in the temple Xu Lin chases Jackie, hounding him with her ice breath until Jackie turns it against Xu Lin and freezes her. However, her weight cause the floor to collapse and her Jackie to fall to the floor with the Monk, who has found the Scroll of Hung Chao. Knocked unconscious from the fall, Xu Lin turns back into her human form. Jade reunites with Jackie and Xu Lin and explains to Jackie that Xu Lin attacks any intruders of the temple. Remember the Monk's warning of intruding the temple. Jackie takes the Scroll form the Monk and accuses him of already knowing about the temple guardian so that he could lead the two into a trap and take the Scroll of Hung Chao for himself. With his intentions now revealed, the Monk attack Jackie with a mystic energy ball and takes the Scroll back. Jackie and the Monk begin to fight, but Xu Lin changes into her guardian form and attacks Jackie, prompting Jade to attempt to stop. With Jackie and Jade distracted, the Monk takes advantage of the chaos and paints one of the Scroll's magic inscription on his palm, gaining the ability to fire chi energy blasts. With his newfound powers, the Monk blasts Xu Lin, rendering her into human form. The Monk is about attack Xu Lin again, but Jackie manages to save her as the monk blasts a whole in the wall, and prepares to kill all three of them. Barely escaping another attack from the Monk, Jackie and Jade flee, but Jackie tries to leave the temple with Xu Lin. However, the curse on Xu Lin prevents him from doing so. He, Jade, and Xu Lin are still being attack by the powered Monk, who is able to levitate as well. Jackie continues to fight the Monk, grappling his hands during the fight, and the Monk uses the Scroll of Hung Chao's magic to bring a suit of armor to life and fight Jackie for him. Xu Lin warns Jade that she's on the verge of changing again, but Jade convinces to invite Jackie to prevent the transformation. As Jackie continues to fight the armor, he notices that the armor can leave the temple freely. As Jackie is pushed back, Jade notices that the same inscription on the Monk's hand is now on Jackie's, likely due to their previous struggle. With the playing-field leveled, Jackie uses the inscription and creates a small but powerful tornado, breaking apart the living armor and blow the Monk away. As the fight continues, Xi Lun transforms into the temple guardian, only this time attacking the Monk, wrapping her hair and preventing him from further using his powers. Unfortunately, time grows short as the sun begins to rise. Jackie tells Jade to escape as he helps Xu Lin. With a naginata, Jackie cut's Xu Lin's hair, turning her back into her human form. Xu Lin tells Jackie that she still cannot leave, but Jackie uses the armor he fought earlier as a means to help her escape the temple since it could leave it freely. Jackie, Jade, and Xu Lin all escape the temple, leaving the Monk inside as the sun fully rises, and he vanishes along the temple. The three of them are safe, and inscription on Jackie's palm fades. Xu Lin expresses her gratitude for Jackie's and Jade's for her help. Jackie reveals that the Scroll of Hung Chao was destroyed during the fight. Jade insists on redrawing the symbol, but Jackie tells her no and to focus on school work. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Xu Lin Antagonists *Monk Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Ashlie Chan - Xu Lin *Tim Lounibos - Monk Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Monday, November 12, 2001 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, May 18, 2002 Trivia *The magical symbol the Monk paints on his palm changes its appearance from the first time it's shown in clear view (the trapezoid becomes smaller and a horizontal line is added above it). es:El Templo del Loto Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Filler Episodes